The Angel That Destroyed The World
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: Fang has a 'vision' about a mysterious little girl. When that girl comes forth and tells him he must do the impossible, will he do it? Even if it means destroying the world?


This is after School's out forever, as if the other books never happened. Four years has passed, so Max, Iggy, and Fang are 18, Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 12 and Angel is 10. But Max knows Mrs. Martinez is her mom.

Declaimer: Mez own nothing!

Rating: T for language

Summary: Fang has a 'vision' about a mysterious little girl. When that girl comes forth and tells him he must do the impossible, will he do it? Even if it means destroying the world?

Darkness. That's all Fang could see. Darkness. Had he somehow become blind like Iggy? No, that's not it. Fang waved his hand in front of his face. He could still see his hand, so it was the room that was dark.

Fang slowly did a 360* to take in his surroundings. He started to worry when he didn't see Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or Angel. When he called out for them, nothing happened. No one come running. No one called back. He hadn't heard Nudge's motor-mouth, or Angel's soft voice, or Iggy and Gazzy's historical laughter. He hadn't even heard Max's caring voice. When he tried again, all that responded was...nothing.

A huge gust of wind nearly knocked Fang over. The teenage mutant had never felt like this before. So empty, so cold, so alone. Not even when even when he was at the School- the place where nightmares come alive and werewolves really do exist. After countless failed attempts for finding his friends, Fang gave up and started his new mission at finding a light switch.

*Snap* The sharp sound startled the winged warrior. As a few candles began to break through the darkness, Fang realized he was in a very large, dark, Victorian styled room with a very long stairway that seemed to go up endlessly to the top and that this strange room had an extremely high ceiling. Fang took time to notice that the floor was lined up with crimson red and black tiles. And to the far right corner was a sleek black Steinway grand piano. The banister on the stairway also looked like it had oak wood polished and designed to perfection.

*Now how did I end up in this shindig?* Fang thought. He was going to look around some more until he heard the faintest sound of giggling. *hehehehehe.*

"Hello?" Fang ask as he stepped forward to search for the little girl the voice belonged to.

*Tap* *what the...* Fang slowly dropped his head to the floor. On his feet were nicely waxed Italian dress shoes. Just then, a full-body mirror appeared in front of him with a *poof!* When Fang looked into the large piece of glass, he was completely and utterly shocked. He stood there, wearing a tailored, black, tuxedo with a crisp white dress shirt. Under his sports coat was a red, silky, vest, accessorized with a stripped black and red tie. It even came with a silky red handkerchief! His hair was combed and gelled back, little black ringlets tickling his neck.

"Don't you look dashing?" said a sweet little voice, so sweet that it sounded like it could have been honey dripping into sugar, with a pinch of cinnamon in it.

"Who's there?" Fang ask, mentally kicking himself for completely forgetting about the little girl from before. All he got was more giggling. Fang was getting frustrated.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Oh? Is someone getting hotheaded?" the little voice asked. At this Fang growled.

"Wow, you can actually see steam coming out of your ears! Well that simply won't do. Here let me cool you off." said the voice. Then, at the moment, another gust of wind hit Fang with full force.

"There. That should do it!" said the voice, obviously satisfied.

When Fang went to turn his head, an agonizing pain shot up his neck. He tried to yell but his lips were sealed shut. When he tried to cradled his head in his arms, his body screamed in protest and another wave of pain shot through his, as if his limbs

were pointing out that they were in command.

"Now you can stay with me foreeeeever" the voice said as a small chin rested on his right shoulder and smooth, warm little arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Fang slowly lifted his head to catch one glance at the girl in the mirror. There, at the crock of his neck, was the cutest little girl he's ever seen, maybe even cuter than his little Angel.

She had hair with a color that reminded Fang of fire. Her vibrant red, orange, and yellow locks were held in two little bows. She had such creamy skin and her dark chocolate eyes reminded him a little bit of Max. She couldn't be older then the age of six.

All of a sudden, her grip on Fang got tighter, and tighter, and tighter. How could such a little girl have so much strength? Fang couldn't breathe and not being able open his mouth made the situation that much difficult.

The girl tilted her head up so that her lips were near his ear. Just as Fang was slipping in to the comfortable darkness that was unconsciousness, the girl whispered "And there's no way out."


End file.
